Forever Again
by Randomguest815
Summary: A bright light knocks all the turtles out, but when Leo wakes up, things aren't quite right with his brothers. Or his closest allies. For ANY of the Leo's. I'm sorry if the summary sucks, but this is my first time, so go easy. More inside. This is my idea for a second turtles forever, this one including 2012. I'm back, baby!
1. Chapter 1: 2012 mess up

**AN: Hey there. This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm writing this at ten o'clock so please go easy on your judgements of my writing.**

**I was thinking of ideas for a story and then I thought about Turtles Forever and wondered what it would be like if there was one with the 2012 turtles as well and this is what I came up with. I rate this T for safety but I'm seriously not sure how it's going to turn out so it could change.**

**I am originally a 2003 fan and I have gone on to enjoy 2012. I'm not the biggest fan of 1987, though. I'm sorry and I know it's each to their own but I'm telling you this because I am using the 1987 characters and universe in this so I'm sorry if I get it wrong, but I am basing that aspect on turtles forever and a couple of episodes I watched for research. Sorry.**

**One more thing: I'm British and have never visited America so I'm sorry if I get anything about the way Americans use language or the American culture or scenery wrong. Forgive me, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I personally don't see the point of these. If I owned TMNT, would I really be writing fanfiction for it?**

* * *

2012 universe

Leo dodged a punch from Raph and grabbed his leg, flipping him over. But before Leo could go any further, Raphael had his legs locked around Leo's calves and had dragged Leo to the ground beside him.

"Come on, fearless," Raph taunted. "That wasn't even a fun fight. Even Mikey could do better."

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered from the side. Then, "Wait," followed as he realised his mistake.

"Raphael." Splinter said from the side. "It is not right to insult a defeated opponent."

"But-"

"No buts, Raphael. And do not interrupt. I will not be interrupte-" he was interrupted as suddenly a bright light filled the room and every one in it fell back with a sickening crunch as their heads made contact with the floor.

* * *

Leo sat up, rubbing his head. _What happened,_ he thought, trying to ignore the headache that felt like it was trying to crack his skull from the inside. Surely Raph couldn't have done this to him? _Raph hurts me in practice, but knocking me out? _He turned to his brother, who was lying next to him, also unconscious.

Only, it wasn't Raphael lying next to him. He knew because Raphael wasn't the same height as him. And Raphael didn't have olive green skin. And Raphael didn't have his weapons with him during their last training session.

And Raphael had never, not once, worn a purple bandana.

Leo, startled, went to check on his other brothers. They were both unconscious, as well, but he recognized at least one of them. Donnie was there, his bandana tails lying above his head like rabbit ears. Leo would have laughed if he hadn't been able to see where Michelangelo had been sitting. There was another turtle with a bo and a purple bandana. Only this one was shorter than him and had purple knee pads, elbow pads and wrist supports as well. Leo could've sworn he had seen this turtle before.

Dismissing that thought, Leo turned to Splinter, only to find in his place a woman with auburn hair in a yellow jumpsuit. Getting over his initial fear of not having his sensei to turn to, Leo realised where he had seen this woman and the short turtle before: when he and the others had been between dimensions using the kraang portals, they had glimpsed these people.

Leo immediately took out his t-phone, aiming to call his sensei. He tried but got no response. He was about to try Raph when he got a call coming through.

"April."

"Leo."

"We have a big problem."

* * *

April arrived at the lair just a few minutes after Donnie woke up. Leo had decided how he was going to distinguish between the three Donatellos, as it was clear the were all, somehow, a variation of the same turtle. His brother would be Donnie, the turtle who was his height would be Don, and the short turtle would be Donatello. At that point, Leo didn't really care whether or not the turtles would like their nicknames.

April came through the turnstiles, struggling to hold a full grown woman in her arms. This woman, Leo could not help but realise, was also a redhead, and she was wearing a purple crop top and brown trousers.

"April! Are you okay?" Leo asked, and when the teenage girl nodded, Leo followed up his question with "What happened?" He was tempted to ask how she had managed to carry an unconscious woman through New York city on a Saturday morning in August, but decided he could find that it later if he needed to.

"I don't know. Me and Casey were studying in the park when I saw this bright light and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, she" she nodded to the woman, now on the floor, "was lying on the bench where Casey had been sat. I was going to talk to Donnie about it-"

"Then you're in luck. There are the of them, all unconscious, lying in the dojo."

"WHAT?" April practically yelled, eyes bulging. Leo was about to respond, but was cut off as the woman sat up and three shouts came from the dojo.

Leo smiled as he heard Donnie's customary shout of "Darwin's beard!" Apparently he had spotted his dopplegangers. He then heard a gleeful shout of, "Hey, me-dude!" and a less gleeful shout of "Not this again!"

"So they're awake." Leo said to April.

"Apparently they are." She agreed, following the woman.

Leo walked into the dojo, taking in what was around him. Donnie had already cornered April, still managing to get caught up in his crush despite there being two more of him than there should be. The woman in the crop top had immediately gone to the turtle with olive skin, while jumpsuit lady and short turtle had grouped together.

Leo went to stand on the trunk of the tree in the room. "Guys!" He half shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "We can freak out later, but right now, we need to figure out some names, because I'm currently standing in a room with three Donatellos and, assuming you're called April O'Neill," he said to the woman in the crop top, who nodded, "three Aprils. Communication may be an issue. So, I suggest Donnie," he pointed to his brother, "Don," he pointed to olive skin, "and Donatello." he pointed to the short turtle. They all nodded in agreement. "Okay then, now for the Aprils. Your gonna have to give me suggestions, because I have no freaking clue."

After a second, crop top spoke up. "The guys sometimes call me Ape."

"Okay," Leo nodded, "that's good. You two?" He asked the other girls.

"Well," jumpsuit said. "My middle name is Harriet, so maybe... April H?"

Leo nodded again. "Yep, yep, good. And you," he pointed to the teenager, "can stick with just April." She nodded her agreement. "Right. Now that's sorted, what the freaking SHELL is going on?!"

* * *

**So, that was my first ever fanfiction chapter! Sorry it was so short. Hopefully future chapters will be longer. And gorier. Just a heads up, I'm planning on doing the next one in the 2003 universe.**

**Just a note on 2003: I'm using the design from series 1-5, as I personally didn't like the design for series 7.**

**Leo had seen the 87 turtles in the episode Wormquake. That's what I'm referring to.**

**Sorry if this story is ooc or written badly. It is fricking midnight, though.**

**Please review, although if you're going to leave a negative comment, I'd prefer if you'd use an account so I can possibly talk to about you.**

**Ps I'm going to suggest a song to you (possibly) in every chapter. This time I am listening to Breaking Benjamin Dance With The Devil.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2003 mess up

**AN: I know I'm updating this really soon after the first chapter but I figured that considering the first chapter was so short, I should do another one.**

**Thank for looking at this and for the people who favourited and followed because I never thought that would happen so quickly!**

**One more quick note: I am using the series 1-4 lair because I just prefer it. But all the events that happened after series 4 have still happened!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2003 universe

Leo was listening intently to the information that master Splinter was giving him on how to improve his katas. Of course, being a big brother, listening intently did not stop him thinking about where the shell Raph and that bonehead Casey had got to, how April and Don really needed a break from working on their... Well, whatever it was they were working on, and how Mike had really been watching too many cartoons recently.

Leo nodded to master Splinter, trying to improve his technique as he did the kata again. It was Raph and Casey he was most worried about. Yes, it was a Friday night, and yes, Raph and Casey had slowly been improving their control over themselves, but still. Last time they had been out this late, Casey had come back with a bloody tooth and a black eye, and Raph had broken a toe, which was quite serious considering he only had two on each foot.

"Leonardo, my son, you are not concentrating as much as you usually do." Leo was snapped out of his thoughts by the gentle reprimand from his sensei.

"I'm sorry, master," he said, bowing respectfully, "I'm just worried about Raphael. He should be back by now."

"Don't worry about it, Leo." Mike called from the sofa. "Raph was all angry earlier. He's probably just found some extra heads to bust."

"Leonardo," Splinter said. "If you are this worried, you will not do your best in training. I suggest you take the time you have now and put it towards something more productive, to take your mind of your brother. We will resume this session tomorrow."

"Yes, sense-" he was interrupted as a bright light split the room, and he went flying into the wall, colliding with a sickening _thud_.

* * *

Leo sat up, rubbing his head. "Don?" He asked, assuming this had something to do with his genius brother. "What did you do?"

He got no response, so stood up to check on his second youngest brother. The double take he did was almost comical, because lying beside the two upset wheeled chairs were two figures who were definitely not Don and April.

Beside Don's chair was a turtle, shorter than Leo, with a red mask, empty weapons pouches, for some reason, and a lightening bolt shaped crack in his plastron. Beside him was a teenage boy with black hair, a bandana around his forehead, a jacket cut off messily at the shoulders, and, visible in his slightly open mouth, a gaping hole where three of his front teeth should have been.

Leo's eyebrow ridges shot up, and he turned to master Splinter, only to find in his place a man wearing a hockey mask, a blue top, shorn off at the shoulders, and beigey-grey tracksuit buttons, with a golf bag swung over his shoulder containing sports equipment.

"Definitely some kind of Casey." Leo mumbled to himself, turning to face where Mike had been sitting, expecting the worse.

He had been expecting right, as lying on the sofa where Mike had been sitting was a short turtle with red knee pads, elbow pads, and wrist supports to match his bandana, as well as an 'R' on his belt.

"This guy again?" Leo cursed under his breath. "You have got to be freaking kidding me."

Casey stumbled out of the elevator, holding an unconscious Raph in his arms. "Leo! Am I glad to see you!" He yelled, dropping Raph as he got far enough into the lair.

"Casey!" Leo cried. "Careful with Raph!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Casey said, picking Raph up, only to drop him again as every unconscious being in the room stood up with an angry yell, adopting a fighting stance.

There were the cries of Casey and two of Raph (although one of them seemed less enthusiastic than the other) and Leo immediately put his rational lesser head on. He put his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle, getting everyone's attention.

"Right. Now that you're listening to me, first things first: three Caseys, three Raphaels. Names are going to be discussed first, no arguments."

"I call Raph!" The turtle with the lightening bolt crack yelled.

"Okay, you can be Raph. Raphael will be my brother," Raphael nodded. "Any ideas for a third variation for the bozo on the sofa?"

Raphael looked to the turtle Leo was talking about. "No." He said. "No, I cannot deal with that idiot again."

"Well, you're gonna have to." Leo said, folding his arms, obviously just as unhappy about that as his brother. "So do you have anything constructive to say, or are you just going to complain?"

A vicious smile crossed Raphael's face as he recalled his childhood nickname. "What about Raphie?"

Leo hid a small chuckle and nodded. "Okay, that's good. Now for the Caseys. I suggest Case for you," he said to the Casey he was familiar with. "We're kind of used to that nickname."

"I'm Casey Jones. No changes." The Casey who had replaced master Splinter said.

"Okay, then," Leo said, over extending the 'okay'. "You can be Casey." He turned to the teenager. "Which leaves you."

Raph spoke from beside the boy. "How about junior?" All three variations of Raphael barked a laugh at this comment.

Even Leo's mouth twitched up. "Junior it is, then."

"So what the shell is going on, fearless?" Raphael asked, folding his arms.

"I don't know. All I know it's everyone sane around here is gone and now there are six hotheads in this room."

"Err, seven, Leo." Case interrupted.

"Yeah, bro," Raphael smirked. "You've proven that you can be worse than me when you're angry."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Every sane around here is gone and now there are _seven_ hotheads in this room. What are we going to do?"

"Yo, Leo dude," Casey Jr said, smiling. "Calm down. This could be fun, you know. Come on, how bad could this be?"

Leo was really dreading the answer to that.

* * *

**Second chapter down! Woo! I feel a bit better about this one.**

**Leo had met '87 Raph in turtles forever for anyone who doesn't know.**

**When Raph says Leo was as bad as him I was personally referring to series 4 where Leo became increasingly bothered and withdrawn.**

**Don't expect me to update this quickly normally I just wanted to prove that I can do better than the first chapter.**

**After the next chapter, at the top of each chapter I will put a reminder for the names because it could get kind of confusing.**

**Sorry again if the '87 characters (or any others) are ooc.**

**The song I'm suggesting this time is Bang The Doldrums by Fall Out Boy.**

**Randomguest xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: 1987 mess up

**AN: Okay, so this is the dreaded '87 universe chapter. As I have said before, I haven't watched the series. I'm basing this on turtles forever and the first episode of this series, which I have just watched. This chapter is probably going to be shorter, down to the fact I don't know enough about the series yet, and once again, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.**

* * *

1987 universe

Leo sat in his little cubby hole, cleaning his katana blade having already finished his pizza lunch. For some strange reason, the usually food-orientated turtle had skipped breakfast, so when it finally came to lunch time, he was famished, and downed his banana and sausage pizza in a few bites. Having nothing else to do, he had grabbed a cloth and proceeded to meticulously polish his sword, and had been sitting in that position for over ten minutes.

"You done murdering that sword, Leonardo?" Raphael asked, having finished his jelly bean and pineapple pizza. "You've been cleaning that thing for longer than it took you to finish lunch."

"Yeah, bro, but that's not saying much." Michelangelo said, the remains of his whipped cream pizza covering his face. "He ate his lunch crazy fast."

"I was hungry." Leo said defensively. "I missed breakfast."

"Yeah, why is that, Leonardo?" Donatello asked, putting the remains of his sardine and chocolate sauce pizza in the fridge for later. "It's not like you to miss out on food."

Leo was cut off from answering, however, as suddenly a bright light split the room and Leo was thrown against his bed, unconscious.

* * *

Leo woke up, rubbing his head. Remembering what had just happened, he went to check on his brothers. Or brother and... guests. Only Michelangelo was there. The other two turtles had been replaced: in Raphael's place was a turtle that Leo recognized as Mike, from the time he and his brothers had joined up with their alternate versions to battle shredder. In Donatello's place, however, was a turtle that Leo didn't recognize. He was, apparently, some kind of Michelangelo, but he had three toes, slightly darker skin than Leo, and... freckles?! Weird.

Suddenly Splinter appeared in the entrance to the lair, having previously been out on a short walk. "Leonardo! Are you alright?"

"Yes, sensei. But-"

"Good. I was knocked unconscious by some kind of light, and as soon as I woke up I came to find- Leonardo, what has happened to your brothers?!" He suddenly exclaimed, only just noticing the different turtles on the floor.

"I'm not sure, sensei. We were just having lunch when a bright light knocked me, and I assume them, out. When I woke up, Raphael and Donatello were gone, and these variations of Michelangelo were here instead."

Splinter went to examine the new turtles. "I recognize this one," he said, pointing to Mike. "He was the one who visited during the trouble with the shredder and dimensional travel, wasn't he?" Leo nodded, and Splinter moved on to the other foreign turtle. "I do not, however, recognize this one. Do you?" Leo shook his head. "Right. Well, I suggest we move them to someplace more comfortable while they-"

He was suddenly interrupted as the the turtles sat up, two shouting "Cowabunga!" and the other shouting, although Leo didn't recognize it, "Booyakasha!"

The first turtle to come to his senses was Mike, who glanced first at Leo, then at Michelangelo, then at his surrounding, before sighing and stating, "I cannot deal with this again."

The next of the three turtles to talk was Michelangelo, Leo's brother, that is, who simply asked, "Leonardo, is there any more pizza left?"

The turtle with freckles was apparently less accustomed to inter-dimensional travel, looking around him in awe, before an afraid look entered his eyes and he asked, "Where are my brothers?"

Leo went over to freckles and helped him to his feet. "Hi. I'm Leonardo.I'm sorry but I don't know where your brothers are, just as I don't know where two of mine are. But before we try sorting this out, you need a name. I know to call him Mike," he pointed to the turtle who seemed pretty annoyed at being in another dimension again, "and to call him Michelangelo," he pointed to the turtle currently fishing through the fridge for leftovers, "but we have no way of telling you apart by name."

"Err... my brothers always call me Mikey." The turtle replied, still apparently dazed by his new surroundings.

"Leonardo," Splinter said getting the attention of the only turtle not wearing orange in the room. "We appear to have more guests." He gestured to the two rats standing in the doorway.

Mikey ran up to the taller rat, crying "Father!" and clinging desperately to him. The rat had brown fur, with black and white marks covering his head. He wore a brown robe that had three leaves embroidered in a slightly darker colour on one side. He was carrying a sort of elaborate jade walking stick.

Next to him was a shorter rat, who Leo recognized as Mike's sensei and adoptive father. He was grey, and wore a plain brown robe. He was holding a plain wooden walking stick.

"Before we go any further," Leo said, seeing the shorter rat start to say anything. "We've figured out that my brother will be Michelangelo, the turtle holding onto your legs," he spoke to the tall rat, "will be Mikey, and the other one will be Mike. What should we call you?"

His sensei spoke first. "How about I stick with Splinter, and those two have master and sensei."

"Okay. Do you want to take sensei?" He asked the shorter rat, who nodded. "Which leaves you with master." He said to the tall rat, who also nodded.

"Okay, dudes," Michelangelo said, turning away from the fridge with a plate of leftovers. "My first question is this: how did you manage to get here, through New York, on a Wednesday afternoon?"

Mike and Mikey simultaneously cried "Wednesday afternoon?"

Mike then followed up with "It's a Friday evening!"

To which Mikey responded with "No, it's Saturday morning... right?"

The three Michelangelos started arguing over the subject of what day it was, Mikey having left Master's legs. Sensei interrupted. "Children!" He cried, and all for turtles turned to him, slightly annoyed at being called 'children'. "Perhaps I can offer some insight," he continued, "Considering my time at the battle nexus and spent with the Ultimate Damyo, I am probably the most experienced in inter-dimensional travel here. You see, time works at different speeds in different dimensions, much in the same way time spent on the astral plane has its own laws. So it is very likely that you are all correct about what day it is, in your own dimensions."

Seeing that Sensei had finished what he was saying, Master spoke. "To answer your question, Michelangelo: when I regained consciousness I found myself in an empty corridor of a news station. I immediately found my way to the nearest air vent. After that, I employed all my ninjitsu skills to make it to the nearest man hole. Once I was in the sewers, I once again used my ninjitsu skills to find my way to this lair. Halfway here, I met up with... Sensei, and he filled me in on your last encounter with these two similar dimensions." He paused before saying 'Sensei'; being a ninjitsu master, and a sensei himself, meant he had not referred to anyone as sensei in a long time.

"It is much the same story for me," Sensei said. "Only I woke up in an apartment, not an office corridor."

"Okay, fair enough," Mike said. "Now here's my question: what are we going to do?"

"I do not know, my son," Sensei said, sighing. "I truly do not know."

* * *

**Well, that definitely wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be. Sorry if I got the '87 details wrong; actually, if you think I did, could you leave a review and tell me what I need to do differently next time? Thanks.**

**Actually, while you're at it, does anyone have a third name for Leonardo? I'm planning on having the three Leo's meet up at some point, but I can only think of Leonardo and Leo.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS! So many people! I could never expect it! Although a view more reviews would be nice.**

**Constructive criticism would be nice as well as (hopefully) good reviews, so please do!**

**The song I suggest this time is Rich Kids by New Medicine.**

**Randomguest xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: origins of us

**1987 - Donatello, April H**

**2003 - Don, Ape**

**2012 - Donnie, April**

**AN: So there's your key to telling the characters in the chapter apart. I'm thinking that I'll put that at the top of any chapter with multiple same characters. Sorry if this chapter isn't great, but please bear with me. I have plans for later chapters, but for this I'm just winging it. Hope you enjoy this anyway, though.**

* * *

2012 universe

_"Right. Now that's sorted, what the freaking SHELL is going on?"_

No one had a definite answer, but Don and Ape cast uneasy glanced at Donatello and April H. Leo saw that glance clear as daylight.

He folded his arms. "Alright, you two seem to have some knowledge of this. Do you _want _to help us sort this out or not?"

"Of course we do!" Ape immediately responded.

"We just need to... tread carefully." Don added. "We've met up with those people," pointing to Donatello and April H, "once before, and that meeting ended up with our Shredder going insane and trying to crush every version of us, and therefore every version of our world. I really don't want to go through that again."

Leo nodded. "That's understandable. But April, my brother, and I have no experience with things like this. Apart from the Kraang portals a while back-to-back"

He was cut off by a cry of "Krang?!" from Donatello and April H.

"What's he doing here?" Donatello continued.

"He?" Leo asked.

"The Kraang are a race of aliens-" April tried to explain, but was cut off as Donatello and April H started arguing their point and claiming to need a load of equipment that sounded completely useless. Leo, Donnie and April argued back, while Don tried to glean any information he could from the sidelines.

Ape cast her eyes around the room, sighing and moving to stand on the tree trunk that Leo had just jumped off. "SHUT UP!" She yelled, and to her amazement, everyone did. "Perhaps we should discuss this quietly and calmly like adults. Yelling isn't going to get us _anywhere._"

"You just yelled, though." Came Donatello's smart-alec response, causing an exasperated sigh from Don.

* * *

It took just over an hour to get stories straight and lined up. It emerged that Don had the most experience with inter-dimensional travel, and also time travel, after having spent a considerable amount of time in the year 2105, in his dimension anyway.

Donatello explained all he could about his dimension, about April H being a news reporter, about the villains there such as Krang and the Shredder.

Leo, Donnie and April then tried to explain about their dimension, their Shredder with his minions such as Rahzar and Fishface.

The thing that was hardest to explain, for any of them, was their origin story and the story of meeting their version of April O'Neill. For some reason, the discussion of this was all at the same time, leaving everyone there quite confused.

Donatello tried to explain first. "Hamato Yoshi was a member of the famed Foot clan in Japan. He was one of the best ninjas there, but Oroku Saki, another ninja, was jealous of him. Saki managed to get Yoshi kicked out of the Foot clan, and he moved to New York and lived in the sewers. Me and my brothers were dropped down onto him when a little boy tripped. Then we were mutated by some ooze, and he was turned into a rat. We met April when she was doing some research for a news story on the ninjas committing crimes in the city, who turned out to be the Foot, now that the evil Saki was in charge."

Every started talking at once then, until Ape stood up. "Man, you'd think I was in a dimension with all the Raphaels and Michelangelos the way you lot are acting! Right, since you're acting like children, I'm going to treat you like children." She started speaking in a mockery of an annoying teacher. "If you have a question, put your hand up." Leo put his up. "Yes, Leo?"

"No, it's not a question," Leo said, resenting the fact that he was being treated like a hatchling again. "I was going to suggest that, before we have questions, maybe _we_ should tell _our_ stories, because it seems like they are going to be quite different."

"Okay," Ape responded. "Let's do that. Err, Don, you wanna go now?"

"Um, okay." He said. "My story's a bit different, though. Splinter was originally Hamato Yoshi's pet rat, who learnt ninjitsu by mimicking his owner's moves. Um... I don't really know how to explain this next part... our original Shredder was an alien called Ch'rell who was an outlaw of the Utrom race and hated them because of it. Err, Yoshi was a human guardian of the Utroms and Shredder found him and killed him. Splinter then became a normal sewer rat. One day, there was a boy who had just bought four pet turtles and was waiting to cross the street with them. An elderly blind man walked in the park of a truck, and a teen went to save him, knocking the boy who dropped the turtles down the sewer. At the same time, the truck served to avoid the man, and a canister of radioactive ooze also feel down the sewer. Splinter followed the turtles down, and all of them were covered in the ooze. That was how we got mutated."

"I met the guys a few years back," Ape said, taking over the narrative. "I was working for the scientist Baxter Stockman, who had created some devices called 'MOUSERS', which he claimed to be some kind of pest control. When I found out he was actually using them to rob banks, he had them chase me down to the sewers and try to kill me. If the guys hadn't saved me then, I'd be dead. I've been friends with them ever since."

"That's our story," Don said to Leo. "What's yours?"

"Well, in Japan, quite a while ago, the Hamato clan had just pretty much wiped out the Foot clan, apart from when a member of the Hamato clan found a baby and decided he couldn't kill someone so young. So they took him in, called him Oroku Saki, and raised him alongside all the Hamato children. He became good friends with Hamato Yoshi, and they did practically everything together. They even fell in love with the same girl; Tang Shen. She chose Yoshi, and they married not soon after Saki had discovered his true roots and chosen the mantle of Shredder to replace Oroku Saki. Yoshi and Tang Shen had a child, Miwa. Not long after Miwa was born, the Shredder attacked, killing Tang Shen and Miwa, and burning Yoshi's house to the ground."

"Only it turned out that he didn't actually kill Miwa but adopted her, and raised her as Karai, his own daughter who is here in this city and Leo developed a little crush on when he met her, before any of us realised she was actually Splinter's daughter and therefore our sister." Donnie added _very _quickly.

"Yes, thank you, Donnie." Leo said, stressing the 'thank you'. "Anyway, Yoshi moved to New York to start a new life, and decided to buy some pets. He came out of the pet shop with four turtles, when he bumped into a man who felt 'off'. He followed the man, who later turned out to be a member of the Kraang, an alien race, into an alley, where there were more of the men like him, and they had a jar of glowing ooze. They found Yoshi when he stood on a rat, and they attacked him. He fled to the sewer, and the ooze fell on him and the turtles. He chose to name himself 'Splinter's as that had been his nickname in the Japanese army."

"I met the turtles when the Kraang kidnapped me and my dad." April said. "They were collecting scientists, such as my dad, to work on the ooze. The turtles saved me, and we've been friends ever since."

"Well, for different versions of the same people, we sure have different backstories." Donatello said.

"Yeah. I guess there's not much to discuss, then." April said. "I find it a bit weird that your sensei started out as a rat, though." She said to Don.

"Honey," April H said, "You're sitting in a room with four mutant turtles from the different dimensions. Don't you think 'weird' is a bit of an understatement?"

"True."

All three Donatellos yawned in a weird sort of synchronization. Yet it was only Don who said anything about being tired. "Is there anywhere I can bunk down? It is Friday evening in my dimension, after all." The issue of time had come up earlier in their discussion.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Leo said, standing up. "Forgotten we hadn't sorted that out yet. Err, I guess Donatello can take Mikey's room, and Don can take Raph's. Um, Donnie, can you show them where the bedrooms are, even if Donatello isn't tired yet?"

"Yep, of course." Donnie said. "Quick warning, Donatello: Mikey's room is a mess. Absolute pigsty."

"Don't worry about it. I've probably dealt with worse." Donatello said as they walked toward the bedroom area.

Leo turned to the three April's. "So, does one of you want to take Splinter's room, and the others the dojo? I mean, you can have mine and Donnie's rooms if you want. I'm sure he won't mind, and I don't-"

"Leo, don't worry about it." Ape said.

"I'm sure we can handle the dojo." April H agreed.

"You're just like my Leo," Ape said. "Always putting others before yourself. Seriously, it's your bedroom, you keep it."

"Okay," Leo says, slightly embarrassed about the 'putting others first' part. "I'll go set up a couple of makeshift beds in the dojo." He walked off in search of spare duvets and pillows.

"Do you want to take Splinter's room?" April H asked April. "You're the youngest, and the most familiar with this family. You may as well have it."

"Okay, thanks." April said, slightly nervous about sleeping in her sensei's room.

"Well, I'm going to go help Leo, then head off to bed." Ape said. "I'm really tired. Dimension-hop lag."

The three April's all decided to help Leo in the end; the family was so unused to visitors other than April stay the night, so he was having to wash a load of his spare bedding. They all decided he looked like he needed a hand.

* * *

Leo sat in the quiet, abandoned living room of the lair. For some strange reason, as soon as Don and Ape had gone to bed, the others had followed, all claiming to suddenly be exhausted, even though in their dimensions it was either morning or afternoon. Leo had decided not to push it, though. He'd let them sleep for the rest of the day and into the night, and wake then up the next morning to get them into the swing of time in his dimension.

Leo hadn't felt like watching space heroes, so instead he'd settled down to meditate; there was some weird voice in the back of his head telling him to do so.

He settled down into the lotus position, gaining absolute calm and balance for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, he found himself standing in a weird kind of white nothingness.

_The astral plane! _Leo suddenly realised. _The one Master Splinter talks about! Somehow I must have reached it! _

Then Leo's joy was abruptly cut off as his ninja senses started pricking up, telling him that someone or something was behind him. He slowly turned around, making as little sound as possible.

When he was all the way round, his mouth dropped wide, for standing in a triangle from him, their mouths also hanging open, were two very familiar looking faces.

* * *

**Wow that chapter was long. For me, anyway. Sorry about explaining the backstories, I just figured that maybe some of you don't know all of them and it might be worth explaining. I'm planning on doing the next two chapters in just one universe, and then mixing it up as the guys start to get some insight into what's going on.**

**So. Confusing? Weird? I hope so. Any ideas for who the two turtles on the astral plane are? Leave a review telling me.**

**Still looking for Leo nickname suggestions. I got one of fearless, which is good, but doesn't really fit in with the mood I'm going for with the three Leo's. By the way, for any of you turtle-torture fans out there, I have some planned. Just stick with me and it'll come.**

**The song today is Kiss From A Rose by Seal (I know it's a bit old-school but hey).**

**Review please!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

**1987: Casey, Raphie**

**2003: Case, Raphael**

**2012: Junior, Raph**

**AN: This is the first chapter where I haven't had a firm plan ready before writing it so I'm just gonna go with the flow. Bear with me, please.**

* * *

2003 universe

Leo was stood at the side of a colossal wrestling match, arms folded, doing all that was humanly (or mutant-turtlely) possible to _not _get dragged into it. He had known that, being in a dimension with three Raphaels and three Caseys, a fight was inevitable, but he had not planned on it being so soon, or about something so insignificant. It had started because Raphael had wanted to watch wrestling, whilst Raph and Junior had both wanted to watch some cartoon called super-robo... something that Leo couldn't remember. In the end, the wrestling had been put on, after Raphael, Casey and Case had all sided against Raph and Junior, (Raphie had said that he didn't mind as long as they could order a pizza afterwards). The tv program wasn't what started the fight, though. Oh no. It was when Junior had mumbled under his breath, "the wrestling here sucks", that Raphael really got angry. And that sparked off the other hotheads. Raphie didn't even have an apparent reason to fight, he just _did. _

"Oh, for crying out loud." Leo mumbled, finally deciding it was time to stop the fight. He moved to stand beside the mass of flailing limbs. "Guys." No response. "Guys!" Nothing. Well, apart from a fist to the face from someone. "Okay, then," he said, flexing his jaw where he was hit, "Have it your way, you violent brats." He unsheathed his swords. "Next one to throw a punch or a kick or whatever _will _be knocked unconscious." That got them listening.

"You lot are a bunch of idiots." Leo said matter-of-factly. "Go back to watching the wrestling. Raph, Junior, I'm sure we can use Don's laptop to find your super-... whatever."

"Super-robo-meka-force." Junior informed.

"Right, okay, well... let's go see about that." A thought suddenly popped into his head. "Although, wait. You can look for it, but remember you're in a different dimension; we may not have your cartoon here."

"May as well look." Raph said, walking over to what was obviously Don's station.

"May as well," Leo murmered a little bitterly, annoyed at Raph for acting like he owned the place. Nevertheless, he followed, aiming not to have another fight.

Turns out there _was _a super-robo-meka-force in Leo's dimension. It was different, but apparently it was good enough as Raph and Junior settled down to watch it. Taking one final check to make sure everyone was calm, or as calm as three Raphaels and three Caseys could get, Leo grabbed his book from his room and relaxed, enjoying the break from his new-found role of babysitter.

It didn't last long enough.

Soon enough the wrestling ended, as did the cartoon. Which meant there were six people with probable repressed-anger issues and a lot of pent up energy sat with nothing to do in a New York sewer.

Great.

Looking at the time, Leo sighed. 8:55 pm. Great. Just great. No way he was gonna convince any of these hotheads to call it a night before _at least _11\. Which meant just over two hours left of entertaining them.

"Right," Leo said, closing his book and standing up. "Grab your stuff. We're going on patrol."

"Yes!" Raphael said, twirling his Sai. "Finally!"

"Hey, Leo, I don't have any weapons." Raph called from the computer. "And if your patrol is anything like mine usually is, I'm gonna need weapons."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Leo said, mentally forcing himself _not _to slap this kid. Shell he was annoying. "Err, Raphael, do you have any spare sai?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." He said, noticing how annoyed Leo was getting and not liking it. Over half his family was missing and he was playing daddy to a room full of alternate versions of the two people he argued most with; Leo could snap at any time. _I'll have to talk to Raph, _Raphael thought, _tell him not to annoy Leo any more._

"How long till dinner?" Raphie asked as Raphael left the room. "I'm hungry."

"I swear you said you'd just had lunch when you got here." Leo said.

"Yeah."

"So it's been what, an hour since you ate?"

"Yeah."

"And now you want dinner?!"

"Yeah."

"And I thought Mikey was bad." Leo and Raph said at the same time. Leo took a deep breath. "We'll patrol for a bit, and when we're done, we'll order some pizza. Okay with you?"

Raphie smiled. "Perfect with me."

Leo took a deep breath as another call, this one from Case, reached his ears. "Hey, err, Leo? D'ya think I should call April? You know, tell her I'm going on patrol? It's just, she might get worried."

Leo found the nearest wall and repeatedly knocked his head against it. He sighed and turned to Case. "No, Case, you do not need to phone April so she won't worry. She is, in fact, probably already quite worried. You wanna know why? SHE'S IN ANOTHER FREAKING DIMENSION!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Leo." Case said, turning to organise his weapons.

_Why could I not be in a dimension with the Donatellos? _Leo asked, rubbing his temples to try and get rid of the headache he had just caused. _Just ONE of them would have more common sense than this lot put together. _

"Yo, Leo?" Leo blinked a few times, trying to calm himself down; now Junior needed something. Seriously, were they normally this dependent on others?

"Yes, Junior?"

"Is this gonna be a patrol with fights or just running? Cause running's fun and all, but I can't do so those ninja flips and stuff."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find some purple dragons up to no good."

Raphael walked back into the room, handing the spare sai to Raph.

"Leo-" Casey started.

"Right, okay, let's go." Leo shouted and left, eager to start running.

* * *

The run had been great for Leo's temper at first. Yes, his temper. After so much time being calm and collected, being stuck with so many Raphaels had left Leo feeling the same way he had after the last fight his family had had with Ch'rell before he was exiled: just like Raphael.

Yes, the run had been going well for a while; fresh air, exercise, the adrenaline rush that came from a jump from one building to another, both so high that if you fell you'd die... Leo's idea of paradise.

That is, until he was reminded of his six-member entourage.

"LEO!" Raph shouted, two rooftops back, with the rest of the hotheads.

"One more block." Leo murmured to himself. "Could this have not waited for one more block?" He turned and ran swiftly back to the group. "WHAT?" He practically yelled, _very _annoyed.

Then he looked around, counting his followers. "Where's Case?" He sighed. Seriously, all of these guys fought crime _literally _all the time. How come when his other brothers weren't around they became so... _stupid?_

"He went home. Said he was tired and plus, his mum was meant to be calling him tonight." Junior informed.

"Great. Just great." _Such a good training run,_ Leo thought. _It was going so well until now._

"Yo, Leo?" Leo snapped back into focus at the sound of Raphael's voice. "You okay? You kind of zoned out then."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Leo glanced around him. "Raphael, show the Caseys to Case's house. He _is _putting them up for the night. Unless, of course, they specifically want to stay with us?"

Junior, to Leo's surprise, nodded. "I'd kinda like to stay with Raph. You know, be near _something _from home."

Leo just stared at him for a second. "Yep, yep, okay, that's fine. Raphael, take Casey, and I'll take these three. Then come _straight _home, Raphael. If I don't get to stay out, neither do you."

And with that he took off towards home, knowing that he had people following him.

* * *

As soon as Raphael had come home, he had said he was tired, and for some reason, the other Raphaels said they were tired too, even though it was still day in their dimensions. Not long after, Junior decided that he too needed to sleep, meaning Leo had to sort out three bedrooms quickly.

He gave Raphie Mike's room, considering he was probably the least likely to complain about the mess. Junior took Don's room, (Leo had ended up having to fish some pyjamas that April had given them once out of a cupboard for the boy), and after a long moral debate inside his own mind, Leo let Raph take his room.

"You sure, Leo?" Raph asked, surprising Leo with his sudden display of empathy. "It's your room."

That was almost what decided it. "No, it's fine. I can take the sofa. I've done it before." Raph nodded, thanked him, and went to get into bed.

* * *

Leo sat on his makeshift bed, smiling slightly at the horrendous amount of snoring in the lair. _I'm never going to be able to sleep at this rate._

_Meditation._

Leo had no clue where the thought suddenly came from; it was just a sudden impulse that he needed to mediate. _Plus, _he thought, _it'll help me ignore the snoring._

Leo settled himself into lotus position, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Almost immediately he left the lair, and was standing in... nothing. White everywhere, nothing to see for miles around.

_The astral plane! _Leo thought, shocked. He had been here a couple of times before, but always with strict instruction from master Splinter. It never happened by _chance._

Suddenly his ninja senses kicked into okay, and he could feel one, no two, people behind him. Using all his skills, he turned around as quietly as possible.

He had not felt this shocked in a long, long time.

Standing in the points of a triangle from him, looking just as shocked as he was, were two very familiar faces.

Leo had a sudden feeling that things were about to get very, _very _weird.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry it took so long. School's started again for me so I have less time to write. Also I got slight writers block halfway through this chapter. Not sure if you can tell. If you see any mistakes, I'm sorry, but it's 22:50, I didn't sleep well at all last night, and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. Sorry!**

**Does anyone know if there was a Karai in '87? Tell me in the REVIEWS!**

**Still looking for a third name for Leo. People have suggested Fearless, and while that's good, I'm not sure it would fit in. Give me suggestions in the REVIEWS!**

**Notice the capitals? REVIEW! PLEASE! I have eight followers but only five reviews. Plus, I'd like constructive criticism and (hopefully) good stuff to go with it. Give me suggestions and maybe I'll use them. Just PLEASE review! I'm begging you!**

**The song today is The Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy.**

**Randomguest xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Food meets Blue

**1987: Michelangelo, Splinter**

**2003: Mike, Sensei**

**2012: Mikey, Master**

**AN: Sooo….. Sorry?**

**It's been so long since I've updated this. Over a year. I feel so bad! I'm sorry, things got in the way and then I lost my train of thought and just kind of abandoned this. I can't promise regular updates, but I will try to finish this and not leave a year between each update. Not promises, though.**

**I hope that my old readers are still here. I realise you might not be, but welcome back if you are, and two any new readers, I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Thanks you leilagornall for your review. The shock of seeing a new review on this story was one of the things that got me back into gear for writing. See, reviews can change things!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and probably never will. (But I can dream!)**

* * *

The first thing on any of the Michelangelos minds was food. More precisely, pizza. All three Splinters simply shook their heads and went to mediate on what had happened.

"Okay, dudes," Michelangelo said. "D'ya wanna order out, or see what leftovers we have?"

"You know what," Mike replied. "It's a Friday evening in my dimension, and I haven't had dinner yet. I'm happy with leftovers."

"Pizza in the morning?" Mikey added. "I'm happy with whatever!"

Leo chuckled. "I just had lunch, Michelangelo. I'm on their side: let's have leftovers."

"Alrighty, then." Michelangelo reached into the fridge and pulled out arms piled up with numerous pizza boxes. "Let's see. We have sardines and chocolate sauce, salami and custard, whipped cream, beef and treacle, and pepperoni. Any takers?"

There was a look of pure disgust on Mike's face, which was unusual for the normally open-minded turtle. "I'll take the pepperoni, thanks."

Mikey, on the other hand, seemed very enthusiastic about his options. "Oh, oh, sardines and chocolate sauce! That sounds great! Oh, but wait, beef and treacle! I've never tried that before! Hang on, hang on, salami and custard. I don't think that's even an option back home! But, what about the whipped-"

"Okay, Mikey," Leo cut the younger turtle off, chuckling. "Why don't you take a bit from each? Michelangelo and I have just had lunch; I'm sure we can cope with the leftovers from your leftovers." He held up his hand to halt the objection that was about to spill forth from Michelangelo. "These are our _guests,_ little brother. Show some hospitality. Please."

To say Leo was shocked at how quickly the leftovers were gone is an understatement. He and his brothers were fast eaters, and they ate a lot. But with _three _Michelangelos instead of just one, the remaining slices of pizza were gone in seconds. Leo went to grab one, but decided against it, worried that one of the orange-clad turtles would mistake his hand for another slice and he'd have to learn to fight with one katana.

Once done, Mikey sat back with a burp. He then quickly looked at Leo, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Mike buried his head in his hands. "What have I _ever _done to deserve being stuck here?"

Leo chuckled and folded his arms. "Did you guys wanna do something? I'm sure we could find you a game or something."

Mikey nodded and jumped up. "Yeah! What stuff do you guys have? All the stuff round here looks pretty retro; are your gaming systems old, too?"

Once again, Mike cursed under his breath. Michelangelo and Mikey seemed oblivious to it, but Leo turned to him.

"You know, Mike, however much you don't like it, you're stuck here. With us. So deal with it. At least _try _to enjoy yourself. I mean, you are with two more versions of you! And this time, no one's trying to kill us!"

Mike's eyes widened in disbelief, and he stepped forward, threateningly looking Leo in the eye. "No one's trying to kill us?" He growled. "No one's trying to kill us?! You idiot! Of course someone's trying to kill us! Why else would we be stuck in different dimensions? For all I know, my brothers are all lying in some hole somewhere, stone-dead, and I'm stuck here with you!" His voice had been raising through the speech, and he suddenly calmed down, taking a step back. "Think about it, genius: whoever did this has split us up. I can only assume that they've put three Raphaels and three Donatellos in differentet dimensions, too. That means that there are three teams made up of one element each. Here, we have three jokesters and a leader who only knows half his team. Where's the brain that can help us figure out what to do? Or the muscle to help put the plan on action?" He sighed. "Face it, Leo, without our _own _brothers, we're all screwed."

Leo could feel the eyes of Michelangelo and Mikey burning holes in his head. He turned so that he was facing all three of them. "Guys, don't worry. You've forgotten that we're in a dimension with three master Splinters, and if we have them, then our brothers no doubt have our other friends. We can make it through this; I know we can." Leo said, hoping the three younger brothers were believing this more than him. "Look, you guys go play. I'll go talk to master Splinter- _Splinters, _and meditate. We'll figure this out; I promise."

His three younger 'brothers' nodded and walked out of the room, Mike turning and giving Leo one more questioning glare. Leo shrugged, signalling that he didn't know what to do, but he would figure it out.

Slowly, the eldest turtle turned and made his way to where his sensei and two copies of his sensei were sitting. He took his time, worried about interrupting any meditation that may be going on, and trying to figure out what he would say if there was.

As he finally made it to the rats, he sighed at the fact that they were, in fact, meditating, and he had come up with no excuse for interrupting them. He stood for a moment, debating what to do, before deciding that he would meditate with them, and talk to them when they finished. _Yes, _he thought, _this way, no one gets annoyed, and_ _I get to meditate._

So he sat down on the end, next to his sensei, and settled in to prepare himself. He felt, though, like he didn't need to; there was something that was calling him, dragging him into the calm of meditation, seeming to take that calmness away. Yet, willingly or unwillingly, he followed the pull and emptied his mind.

Just a few seconds in, he opened his eyes to find himself stood in... nothing. The whole area around him was blank. _Whoa, the Astral Plane! No way! _He thought, overjoyed to finally have completed the meditation training that his Sensei had started when he and his brothers were young children.

The joy didn't last, though, as he felt the presence of two people in close proximity. He employed every skill his master had taught him to turn around as smoothly and silently as possible. Those skills went out the window as soon as his turn was finished, however.

Standing in a triangle with himself were too very familiar faces.

And each had an identically shocked look on it.

* * *

A beat of silence passed, before all three yelled the same single word: "Names!"

"Right, okay, well," Said that turtle with an 'L' inscribed on his belt. "I'm gonna go with… Leonardo?"

"Well, duh," The turtle with three toes said.

"No," The only remaining turtle said. "I think he meant he was going to take Leonardo as his given name until this mess is sorted out."

"Oh, right," Three toes said, just slightly embarrassed. "Well, can I take Leo, then?"

"Of course. I guess I'll go with… Well, I'm not sure. My brothers sometimes…" The remaining turtle took a deep breath. "They sometimes call me Fearless. I guess I could go with that?"

"Cool." Leonardo said, smiling. "So, I'm guessing you two have my brothers?"

"Well, I have three Donatellos and three April O'Neils in my dimension." Leo said, before turning to Fearless.

"Yep, I've got the Raphaels and the Casey Jones'." Fearless said, shaking his head and sitting down. "They're driving me insane!"

Leo smiled, joining his alternate on the 'ground'. Was that the right word? He wasn't sure; everything around them was blank. "My brother can do that to you."

Fearless chuckled. "Yeah. He turned up with no weapons and started complaining straight away. Then again, none of the others were any better." He sighed. "I guess I'm not really any better either."

Leonardo joined his doppelgangers on the ground. "The Mikeys turned up and started eating. I guess it was to be expected, though."

Fearless rolled his eyes. "To be fair, when we met you and your other brothers last time, you were all a bit like that." Suddenly realising something, he turned to Leo to explain. "Um, we met a while ago when-"

Leo smiled. "Don't worry, your Donatello explained it to me already. Sounded like quite the adventure."

"So, why do you think all this happened, then?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know." Leo replied. "I mean, obviously someone wants to do _something_. An enemy, probably. And, obviously, they've split our brothers up. Maybe there's a pattern with how they were split?"

Fearless nodded. "Well, my brother pointed out earlier that when I'm angry, I can get just as hot-headed as any version of Raphael. And when I first met up with Leonardo here, it was pointed out that he and his brothers were like four versions of Michelangelo. Maybe they're splitting us up by personality traits?"

Leo nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. So, how old are all of you?"

"My brothers and I are seventeen, almost eighteen." Fearless replied.

"Seventeen, just." Leonardo said.

"And we're fifteen. But, I mean, it's not long till we're sixteen. Not really." Leo said, suddenly feeling very young.

Fearless smiled, seeing his younger version's embarrassment. Of course, he was used to seeing that; through some biological genius, his Donatello had figured out that he and Raph were separated by only a few minutes, then Donatello had hatched a couple of days after that. Michelangelo was, biologically, a few weeks younger than the others. However, they celebrated the years since their mutation rather than their actual age. Nevertheless, Mikey sometimes felt as if he was less mature than his brothers due to the difference in age.

Fearless reached over, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Hey, age doesn't matter."

Leonardo smirked, muttering "Much" under his breath.

Fearless rolled his eyes. "Well, I better get going. I don't want to go back and found the Raphaels have trashed my lair."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, Donnie may have blown something up by now." He was about to say goodbye when he remembered something. "Hey, could you guys tell my brothers that we're safe? Just to let them know?"

Leonardo nodded. "Yeah, same. And tell them that, as soon as they get home, we'll have a pizza feast."

Fearless laughed. "Oh, I'm jealous. Well, of course I'll tell the Raphaels. Could you let my brothers know that, I don't know, just that we're safe as well? Oh, and that Raph and I will try to stay out of trouble." He winked.

Each version of Leonardo smiled at the others for a moment, before nodding and turning around. "Well, see ya!" Leonardo said, suddenly disappearing.

"I guess we'll meet this way again, so, see you around." Leo agreed, slowly fading out rather than vanishing.

Fearless smiled to himself, left alone. He looked around, wondering just what he and his brothers had got into this time. _Well, _he thought to himself, _Better go home and assess the damage._

Fearless seemed to shimmer as he disappeared, leaving the Astral Plane in peace once again.

Little did they know, as soon as all three had left, a low laugh filled the air in the Plane, and wide, malicious grin faded into existence.

* * *

**AN: So much dialogue! I'm sorry, it just felt like there needed to be some kind of conversation and I ran out of descriptive things to say… I hope it was still alright.**

**Just to clarify: **

**1987 – Leonardo**

**2003 – Fearless**

**2012 – Leo**

**I know I said I wasn't going to use Fearless as a name, but I changed my mind sometime over the past year.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought in the reviews! Following is fun as well, so is favouriting! (?) And please tell any fanfiction friends about this story. That would mean a lot to me xxx**

**So, to continue an old tradition, the song I suggest today is Not Alone by Red.**

**Thanks,**

**Randomguest xxx**


End file.
